


The Umbrella Academy: AU’s and Headcanons

by 1101emma



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Baseball, Don't Judge Me, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Power Swap, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Why Did I Write This?, headcanons, the umbrella academy headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101emma/pseuds/1101emma
Summary: Some headcanons





	1. Baseball Boi's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Do not ask me what this is because I do not know.
> 
> This idea just came to because I love baseball and I was thinking, "dang, Diego would be a great pitcher"
> 
> And yes, these are my ideas. You're welcome for this amazing headcanon(SaRcAsM)
> 
> READ THIS: they don't have powers. just your average baseball players

Again, I don't even know what this is  
\------------  
So let's say instead of heroes, they were baseball players cause why not?  
\------------

Luther-  
Luther would probably be the prized hitter cause of his strength. And third basemen because he would have to throw the ball all the way to first base.

Diego-  
Diego is 100% the pitcher cause he has the accuracy and strength. He has a great curveball. 

Allison-  
Allison would be either second basemen or shortstop because those require fast reflexes and Allison is quick with her words, so. 

Klaus-  
Have you ever watched Little Leagues baseball and every kid in the outfield would sit down and play with the grass and bugs? That's Klaus. He got hit with the ball many times. 

Five-  
Five would be a great runner(cause like his powers let him get to places faster. yeah logic) He would also be first basemen even though he's a small boi, but he could jUmP.

Ben-  
Catcher only because the monsters that come out of him have a big reach so in baseball he would have a good reach. He also knows exactly where the ball will land when Diego throws it.

Vanya-  
Scorekeeper. I'm sorry. She would be Reginald's daughter that can actually play really well but nobody knows that cause nobody ever let her try

Grace-  
Grace would be the mom that brought snacks for every game.


	2. Highschool AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highschoolers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're not related and are powerless. 
> 
> Also language warning

-Luther would be the jock of the school  
-Like the stereotypical jock  
-Could go on for hours about football, but what is si-once?

-Diego would be that emo kid that everyone is lowkey afraid of  
-But a few people know he's a sweetheart  
-He set up that persona as a protective thing  
-Also has a knife collection. And oops he got suspended over it many times

-Allison is the Queen Bee no doubt  
-Rose her way to the top by spreading rumors  
-Has all the tea sis  
-Beautiful 

-Klaus, oh boy  
-First of all, he's a big mess  
-Openly pansexual, but people just say he's gay  
-Once wore a skirt to school, but got sent home cause the school is shit  
-Rocks that eyeliner  
-One of the only people that were 'brave' enough to talk to Diego. And Five  
-Has a boyfriend named Dave, thank you  
-Loving family? What's that?  
-Parents are very neglectful and use to lock him in rooms without anything for days

-Five. Another mess  
-An 8th grader in senior AP math and science  
-People are scared of him  
-I mean he has that whole "if you look at me, I'll rip your throat out and feed it to your dog and family" vibe  
-There was a rumor going around the school(thanks Alli) saying that Five's family was hella abusive, hence his name  
-They weren't wrong  
-Some seniors tried to bully him, but he fought them. Walked away from 4 bruised 18-year-olds without a scratch on him  
-Good at everything  
-Rules? Never heard of her

-Most people are confused about Ben  
-Like he's edgy without trying, but also a soft boi?  
-But could make your self-esteem go from 100 to 0 real quick  
-Really hard to read so people just avoid him  
-He doesn't care  
-Reads a book every day  
-He and Klaus are best friends FOREVER!

-Vanya is a violin prodigy  
-The first chair is only for her(Helen who?)  
-Jk, Helen and her are in a healthy loving relationship  
-Sweet girl, but could fight someone if she really had too  
\---------------  
-Klaus made friends with all the loners. Five, Ben, Diego,  
-When Klaus went up to talk to Diego, everyone thought Diego was gonna kill him. But he just smiled and kept the conversation going. Became great friends with each other and everyone was surprised  
-Klaus and Ben have actually been friends since their childhoods. They're BFF's. (you can't tell me otherwise)  
-When Klaus tried to befriend Five, Five wasn't having any of it. No thanks. But later on, Five became more lenient, and behold, those two are now friends.  
-Klaus, Five, Diego, and Ben became best friends with each other  
-Everyone is confused about that friendship  
\---------------  
-Allison and Luther are dating and in the schools' eyes, they're the perfect couple.  
-But you know what?  
-That's not true  
-It's Dave and Klaus  
-Or Vanya and Helen  
-Or Eudora and Diego  
-Even Five and his physics  
\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, and goodnight
> 
> Also if you have any ideas what so ever, please comment them. It would help a lot


	3. Cooking HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talents in cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another random ass thing

-The 7 kids, and their cooking skills--Also let's pretend Ben came back and is alive and thriving-

-Luther can't cook.   
-All he eats is that astronaut food  
-It's like a comfort food  
-0/10

-Allison knows the basics cause she's a mom  
-She's not going to be making a whole gourmet meal, but she can make spaghetti  
-5/10

-Vanya knows all the necessities to cooking  
-She could bake a cake if she wanted too  
-But she has trouble cooking meats like steaks and other things  
-7/10

-Five can't cook  
-He doesn't need food  
-He doesn't have time to eat  
-But he does have coffee  
-2/10

-Let's face it, Diego is the best cook here  
-He was the one that helped Grace with cooking so he picked up some skills  
-No, he's not going to make a gourmet meal either, but he can cook edible food  
-Also, his knife skills help him a lot  
-9.99/10

-Ben has the diet of a poor college student  
-Ramen Noodles and air  
-And he's using those Ramen Noodles in that cup that requires water and a microwave  
-1/10

-Klaus is that person that could burn a house down when they make a bowl of cereal  
-That almost happened to him about 7 times  
-He doesn't have the patience or skills of cooking  
-He eats what Ben eats  
\- -100000/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two ideas for the next 2 chapters and are excited for them!!!!!


	4. Sick Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they act when they're sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by Carmedity   
> thanks for the idea♥♥

-Luther would act like a little child  
-He's used to having all the attention on him  
-So if he gets a little cold, he acts like he's dying  
-Everyone doesn't really bother with him unless he's actually sick(like the flu)

-Diego would fight through it  
-He'll put himself into more work for some reason  
-If he thinks he's sick then he'll decide to work out for the whole day  
-He believes that fighting things would fight away the sickness  
-But that's not how that works  
-Would eventually give in and let others take care of him  
-He could thrive through a cold   
-But he doesn't mind if his mom takes care of him

-Allison would be a normal person about it  
-She'll find out that she's sick and take some medicine for it and be on her way

-I first thought that Klaus would be very overdramatic about   
-but  
-this dude has lived on the streets, overdosed many times, and has taken so many drugs  
-So in reality, I think he wouldn't know that he's sick  
-He would just think it was normal or he would have a very high pain tolerance  
-It took someone else to point out that he was sick  
-Then he would be like, "oh. I'm fucKING DYING!"  
-He's overdramatic at this point

-(let's say Ben came back alive)  
-So Ben wouldn't technically be overdramatic about it  
-He just wasn't used to the pain  
-If he got a stomach ache he would freak out and start sobbing because it hurt a lot  
-Klaus was always there for him  
-But after a while, Ben got used to the pain

-Vanya would know when she was sick  
-She didn't tell anyone though  
-She thought nobody would care  
-But they do  
-And they all notice when she's sick  
-They take care of her cause they're GOOD SIBLINGS

-Five would also know when he was sick  
-But working harder, pushing yourself over the limit, and only drinking coffee made the sickness better. Right?  
-WrOnG  
-His sickness would just get worse and worse  
-He would always say he's not sick cause being sick is for the WeAk  
-Five can also hide his sickness(and emotions) really well so it's hard to notice  
-He'll probably end up passing out  
-oops  
-It's all Gucci in the end. Don't worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions are always open


	5. Klaus Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little Klaus headcanon

-Klaus would buy Heelys  
-Well, he would steal them  
-Anyways  
-Klaus one day walked into the house with fresh new KiCkS  
-Luther would be like "WhErE'd YoU GeT ThAt MoNeY?!"  
-Then Ben would walk into the room, look at Klaus, look at the shoes, and walk away  
-Ben knew what was going on  
-Klaus would just have a shit eating grin on his face  
-Nobody would know why Klaus had new shoes or why he was so smug about them besides Ben  
-Everyone would kinda be on edge because they knew Klaus was up to something  
-This dude would not take these shoes off   
-He had them on for at least a week

-Then, one day, they were all sitting in the living room  
-They were gaining up on Klaus  
-Well, Luther and Allison were(I don't like those two, sorry)  
-The two were spitting out some shit  
-So, Klaus being Klaus, stood up with his mystery shoes, with another shit-eating grin and said  
-"You know why I bought these shoes?"  
-Everyone(except Ben) were all excited that they got to know why he bought these shoes  
-"I got these shoes so I could escape all your BULLSHIT!"  
-Klaus skated away on his shoes flicking them off  
-Everyone looked after him in disbelief  
-Ben just was sitting there with a fond smile on his face because he knew that was the only reason he got those shoes  
-Vanya let out a quiet chuckle  
-And that just made everyone start laughing their asses off  
-Except for Luther who was angry(embarrassed)

-The next day Klaus could be heard skating down the hallways screaming, "WEAR HEELYS TO ESCAPE YOUR FEELIES!!!!"

-Shoes pissed off Reginald because he wore them on missions and pretty much everywhere  
-Klaus also stopped walking and just heelied(?) around everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work was inspired because I was watching this YouTuber Cherdleys and he has Heelys sooo
> 
> Also, the "wear Heelys to escape your feelies" is from a meme I saw


	6. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if they had a playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the songs represent them with their lyrics or just their vibes

Luther:  
-Electric Love~ Børns  
-Sweet Home Alabama~ Lynyrd Skynyrd   
-Sweet Home Alabama~ Lynyrd Skynyrd

Allison:  
-Just A Girl~ No Doubt  
-watch~ Billie Eilish  
-Gentle Girl~ Subtle Pride, Silver & Smoke  
-Like In The Movies~ Vlad Holiday  
-Pretty Girl~ Clairo

Diego:  
-Mama~ My Chemical Romance   
-Bittersweet~ Greer  
-Cut My Lip~ Twenty One Pilots  
-Figure It Out~ Royal Blood  
-You Say I'm In Love~ Babes World

Klaus:  
-Happy~ Mother Mother  
-Crazy=Genius~ Panic! At The Disco  
-Love Me~ The 1975  
-Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time~ Panic! At The Disco  
-American Idiot~ Green Day

Five:  
-Boys Will Be Bugs~ Cavetown  
-Kids With Guns~ Gorillaz  
-Choke~ I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME  
-House Of Glass~ Cage The Elephants  
-Trouble~ Cage The Elephants 

Ben:  
-Ghosting~ Mother Mother  
-Sunflower~ Post Malone   
-Control~ Halsey  
-Dead!~ My Chemical Romance   
-My Blood~ Twenty One Pilots

Vanya:  
-Who Cares~ Pomplamoose  
-Houdini~ Foster The People  
-Nobody~ Mitski  
-idontwannabeyouanymore~ Billie Eilish  
-If You Know That I'm Lonely~ FUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more songs for them, so if you want more songs just let me know. Also, comment some songs that you think will go well with a character


	7. I wanna Kashoot myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they played Kahoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know what Kahoot! is. You should go look it up before you read this or don’t read it at all. Idk. I’m not your parental guardian. 
> 
> Kinda trashy thing here. Just wanted to get a chapter done

Just think of them playing this as teens in high school or something idk. So this is a lowkey highscool AU. Again

Luther:  
-would hurry everyone up and yell at them to hurry up  
-he could never get 1st place  
-would be all shitty about not winning  
-sore loser!!!!!!!!!

Diego:  
-also never won  
-but wouldn’t be a bitch about it  
-kinda  
-if he was losing by a lot, he would turn off his device and say it died  
-he would turn it off and blame Luther for it so it didn’t look like he was being a sore loser  
-but, Luther never was ahead of him on the leaderboard  
-tbh that kid that was always screaming about it

Allison:  
-would be normal about  
-just kidding  
-she’s a Hargreeves   
-she was that student that yelled out the wrong answer  
-and at least a third of the class fell for it   
-her nickname would be “Queen👑”  
-yep. That kind of person

Klaus:  
-would be the last to join because he needed a GREAT nickname  
-his nickname would end up being “i wanna kashoot myself”  
-and if the teacher said it wasn’t appropriate then he would change it to a porn stars name.   
-he would look at the teacher with a smug grin because what was the teacher going to do? Admit that they watched porn?  
-would make sure he was sitting behind Five so he had access to the correct answers  
-so when he got on the leaderboard everyone was so confused   
-this dude wouldn’t know a single answer 

Five:  
-would have 5 accounts playing at the same time so he could be 1st - 5th place   
-he succeeded all the time until some bitchboy snitched on him   
-so the teacher made sure he only had one account playing  
-always had first place  
-always  
-sorry. I don’t make the rules

Ben:  
-that kid that hacks the game so it appears that 3,000 people joined the class  
-nobody would know it was him except for klaus cause he was a golden child  
-wouldn’t play the game  
-but he would be playing those Coolmath games cause he was secretly a cOoL kId  
-last place was his place man  
-but if he did play he would definitely have the streak thing 

Vanya:  
-Was ok at it  
-wasn’t competitive about it because it was literally a game  
-these peps need to chill  
-would occasionally get on the leaderboard   
-but would usually get 7th place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are still open!❤️


	8. 13 year old's go to middle school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apocalypse is averted and Five is legally a child, and well, children need to go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I know I just did a high school thing. But I Don't Care.  
> This is low-key scattered...sorry

-Five would walk into that school liked he owned the place(But I mean, let's be honest, if Five wanted to, he could take over that school) 

-Many people were intimidated, annoyed, scared, or newly in love

-Most girls(some boys, we don't discriminate) developed a big crush on Five

-But people, he already has a girl Dolores, and he is loyal!!

-The popular boys were intimidated because he was a threat to their place in the hierarchy

-But Five wasn't there to be a popular person. His goal was to go through school and get a GED or at least graduate high school   
-because he was not going to stay in that Academy with no future

-Hell, if anything Five would be considered a nerd because all did was scribble down equations in his notebook.

-And a group of teenagers came up to him one day and tried to fight him.  
-Fight the legend Five Hargreeves  
-It didn't end up good for the teenagers  
-Oops

-Five half listens to the teachers. Like he'll sit down and be quiet, but he's not going to stop writing in his notebook because he already knows everything.  
-He gets many detentions because of that

-The teachers aren't fans of him.  
-Yeah, he could be nicer to him but they could stop treating him like a child  
-Sure, he looked like a child, but he wasn't. A. Fucking. Child!!!

-When he went to lunch, all the tables were full, except one that had only one person sitting there  
-You wanna know who that person was?  
-Kenny. The birthday party Kenny  
-Kenny nearly shit himself when Five sat across from him

-Kenny turned out to be an okay guy in Five's opinion, and that's saying something.  
-Kenny was one of the only people in the school to feel sympathetic for Five  
-He was sympathetic because he thought Five was messed up from the shooting in the bowling alley(but he was messed up for a different reason)  
-But he kind of forgot about the sympathy when Five first defended him

-Some kids really tried to bully Kenny in front of Five  
-Five beat the living shit out of the bullies  
-Their friendship grew from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STAN Kenny and Five's friendship  
> \----  
> requests still open


	9. BIG DUMB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author's note

Dudes, my homies, my guys, I have no ideas 

I really wanna write something, I have writer's block and I'm about to bang my head against a wall. 

So if you have any ideas for the umbrella academy, please comment. Like not just for this series, anything for the TV show. Like AU's or something.

Please comment any suggestions and save my brain from exploding.


	10. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all love a Hogwarts AU

**Luther**

-Gryffindor

-Kinda your typical one

-Very loyal, like overly loyal at times

-He's loyal towards his father(gross)

-And to Allison to the point where he suffocates his other sister

-Brave I guess

**Diego**

-Gryffindor

-Brave which could be looked at as recklessness

-He's ready to throw himself into a fight just because

-He's daring and bold too

-With his fighting style, he throws himself into fights and mission without repercussions 

-He's also loyal to who he wants too

-He always checked up on Klaus every once in a while 

-Loved his mom so much and refused to turn her off 

**Allison**

-Gryffindor

-I didn't really know where to put her

-She is brave because she went after Vanya knowing it would be dangerous

-That could also be seen as her being loyal

**Klaus**

-Hufflepuff

-He was the hardest one to place

-I think he could fit into any of the houses

-But I'm biased 

-He is loyal

-When Luther told him to summon Reginald, he did it because he was loyal to Luther. Klaus didn't own Luther(especially Luther) shit

-When Luther went out to the club, he followed him to make sure he didn't do anything dumb(sure, he did it after a little coaxing from Ben. But still) Again with fucking Luther. 

-He doesn't judge people at all

-Comforts people all the time cause he's like that(even if people don't comfort him)

-And he's a sweet boy

-That didn't really have to do with anything. But it needed to be said 

**Five**

-Slytherin

-Come on now

-This guy will do anything to reach his end goal

-He was ready to kill a random person so the apocalypse wouldn't happen(and if he did kill that person, there would still be a chance of the world ending)

-He also lived through the apocalypse for years and then became an assassin and killed people so he could get back to his siblings. 

-He's also clever and all that too

-Five is the definition of Slytherin 

**Ben**

-Ravenclaw

-This boy is smart and wise

-He's also witty

-It also seems that he wants to be reading a book rather than dealing with anything he did in the series

-So yeah, Benny Boy over here is a Ravenclaw in my head

**Vanya**

-Hufflepuff

-I was debating between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

-She's hella loyal if you think about it.

-Sure she slit Allison's throat, but she had every right too. The thing that made her loyal was that she felt guilty about hurting Allison because they were sisters. Vanya never had to give her loyalty to her, but she did

-She worked hard with her violin. No, she wasn't the first chair, but that's not because she didn't have the talent, it was because she thought she couldn't do it. Hence why she wouldn't be a Gryffindor; she wasn't brave

-She's also kind. She was nice to all her siblings even if they sure as hell didn't deserve it. 

-Yep, she's a Hufflepuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you agree or disagree


	11. PoWeRsWaP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how each number would deal with every other power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!!!
> 
> -Ben came back ALIVE because I said so. So he was dead, but then came back alive. oof  
> -The powerswap would happen like after the apocalypse. It's not if they were born with the power because if Five had Klaus' power he would end up as Klaus did because each kid grew up with that power and their personalities evolved around them.
> 
> THAT"S IT BUT HERE ARE MORE NOTES IF YOU WANNA READ  
> Lowkey Luther bashing but I do not care

**Luther's Power**

_Diego:_

-He would fight Luther

-He would say he just wanted to see if Luther was normally a bad fighter or if it was because of his powers

-He would always accidentally break things making him mad causing him to break even more things

-And there would be many more holes in the walls

 

_Allison:_

-She would break her hair brushes(that is so random)

-Would break all her expensive shit

-And since this is after the apocalypse, when she wrote her pen or sharpie would always break

 

_Klaus:_

-I think he would be so happy he had a power that didn't scare the shit out of him

-He wouldn't be whining about it

-Klaus would probably find the heaviest thing in that area and see if he could lift it

-He'd constantly say shit like, "I got muscles!" Even if he was still skinny

-He would also ask everyone to arm wrestle with him and call them all pussies when they wouldn't

 

_Five:_

-He would just want his power back

-But you know what he would do? Look directly at Luther and do something that requires super strength because he knows Luther is also whining about not having his power

 

_Ben:_

-Would do the same thing as Five and when Luther snitched on him, nobody(except Klaus) would believe Luther because Ben is an innocent child

-Ben would also break a lot of things and sprint away from the broken object

 

_Vanya_ :

-She would be hesitant to use them at first, but she did use them after some time

-She used it to help people

-Like if Klaus wanted to rearrange his room(again) she would help with it

* * *

**Diego's Power**

_Luther:_

-Still wouldn't be as good as Diego

-Would be all pissy about not being good at it

 

_Allison:_

-Being her petty self(love her though) she would throw things at her siblings

-Like she wouldn't be seen, but they would know it was her

-Then she would deny it and ask where the evidence was

 

_Klaus:_

-Would only mess with Diego

-He would constantly throw random things at Diego

-Diego would be across from him while he threw the things

-And Diego being Diego had the biggest scowl on his face and Klaus had a straight face the entire time 

-Klaus would also go to bars(Not to drink. WE STAN SOBER KLAUS) and played darts for money

-Now you see, Klaus is a smart boy so the first round, he would do really bad. This caused the other players to bet more on the next round. That round, Klaus would pull out his new powers and boom he had around $200.(saw this from Supernatural)

 

_Five:_

-He would throw metal spoons at Luther

-And when he's in his room writing on his walls, he could easily throw his coffee cup behind him blindly and make it into the trash can

 

_Ben:_

-Now Ben is the smart one here and he likes to mess with people

-So this is what he did

-He went out into public and threw things at people

-They didn't know it was him

-But the people he threw things at, were being asses so it was all good

 

_Vanya:_

-She didn't really do anything with her power

-But Luther did get hit with a piece of paper

-But Vanya denies it

* * *

**Allison's Power**

_Luther:_

-Used it the most out of all his siblings(not counting Allison)

-Would rumor Diego into leaving him alone

-Rumored Klaus into not talking

-All that nice stuff(I want this to be fluff, not angst)

 

_Diego:_

-Diego always saw Allison as a narcissistic person because of her powers

-He wasn't a hypocrite, so he refused to use them  

 

_Klaus:_

-Klaus doesn't need to use the power to get things he wants

-He has charm

 

_Five:_

-Only had one rumor that he used

-"I heard a rumor that none of you came into my room unless someone was dying."

-Pretty good rumor to be honest

 

_Ben:_

-Ben is a sneaky bitch so he used her power

-Only once and it was on Allison

-He rumored her into telling him all the things she had rumored on him(does that make sense?)

 

_Vanya:_

-Would never use the power because it was used on her life and ruined it

* * *

 

**Klaus' Power**

_Luther:_

-At first, Luther would be like, "This isn't bad!!11!!1!"

-But then the ghosts started to arrive and he was like "AHHH"

-He didn't say anything and suffered in silence

-Klaus tried to help him, but Luther just yelled at him

_Diego:_

-His stutter would come back

-He would hold his knife as a comfort thing

-Klaus would be there to talk him through it which made it somewhat better

-Klaus would distract him by going shopping for knives and going shopping for Klaus' clothes

-At that point, Diego understood why Klaus was the way he was

_Allison:_

-She would try and rumor them away, but oh wait, that wasn't her power anymore

-So Klaus does her makeup, hair, and nails

-It calms her down

-And she felt really bad when she turned Klaus down when he wanted to do makeup and nails with her 

_Five:_

-At first, he was fine

-But then they got to him

-He saw all his past victims and felt hella guilty

-So he stayed cooped up in his room and drank away his problems

-Klaus didn't know how to help him

-So he poured all the alcohol in the house bar in the drain so Five didn't have any drinks

-Five nearly killed Klaus, but Klaus just hugged him

-Now you think that would just make Five really kill Klaus, but nope. He melted in the hug

-And that's how Five deals with the ghosts

-Physical affection   

_Ben:_

-He was used to it

-He's seen the dead before

-He has heard them before

-But it wasn't as enjoyable

-And since he wasn't a ghost anymore, he couldn't block them out

-So it wasn't nice

-But it wasn't a big surprise 

-But Klaus helped him and nagged at him just like Ben did to him

-Old times

_Vanya:_

-She would be terrified

-At first, she tried to play her violin, but then she broke it

-Then she tried to take her pills but Klaus smacked them out of her hand because he was scared that Vanya would turn to drugs as he did

-So, to block out the ghosts, Klaus talked

-She finally understood why he talked so much and so loudly

* * *

 

**Five's Power**

_Luther:_

-He couldn't use them

-It takes a lot of math to use Five's power

-So he didn't have time to figure out the math in time

-Five really tried to teach him, but Luther got out of his nerves

 

_Diego:_

-Also wouldn't be able to use them

-But

-He would be close

-Five would teach him, and Five had a little more patience with Diego

 

_Allison:_

-Still couldn't use them

-She didn't really try, though

 

_Klaus:_

-Figured out how to use them surprisingly fast

-(that's how everyone finds out Klaus is actually really smart)

-Once he figured out how to do it, Klaus scared everyone

-He popped up out of nowhere and scared everyone

-He tried it on Five, but he ended up with a bloody nose

 

_Ben:_

-Was able to use them after Five taught him

-Ben was a quick learner and Five tolerated him the most along with Vanya and somehow Klaus

-Ben just used them so he didn't have to walk as much

 

_Vanya:_

-Wouldn't be able to use them

-But Five taught her the most

-She wasn't a very quick learner

* * *

Read below

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really hard to make this into fluff. That's why I didn't do Ben's and Vanya's because that was a whole thing of angst. 
> 
> If you want a second part with Ben and Vanya's powers, comment down below. I could also add how the original owner of that power reacts to their sibling having their powers. 
> 
> If you guys want that, it's going to be angst. Maybe hurt/comfort  
> \------  
> sorry for any typos. please point them out


	12. who doesn't like summer camp???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer camp AU? I think so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how I thought of this, but I did  
> \----  
> i did not proofread this. Oops

-Every summer, Reginald Hargreeves would host this summer camp thing **(he did it for the money)**

-The summer camp is called The Umbrella Academy and it's an overnight thing

-Parents send their kids there if they're acting up

-So that's how Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben, Harold, Eudora, and Dave showed up there

-There are Pogo and Grace who are the counselors there

-Everyone loves them

-Grace bakes the best cookies and bakes a batch of them twice a week

-Let's go over why the kids are there

-Luther Smith: He kept bulling kids that were younger than him and his parents were tired of Luther getting in trouble because he was a bully. They were ashamed

-Diego Malmon: Had a whole ass knife collection and refused to sell it or throw them away. He said he would rather get stabbed by each knife multiple times rather than get rid of them. So his parents said "Bye!" and know he's here

-Allison Auld: Kind of similar to Luther. She kept spreading rumors at her school and her parents thought she would stop once school ended, but they only got worse. Her parents didn't want to deal with that all because she even started to spread rumors that her parents were getting a divorce

-Klaus Zalis: His parents didn't like the fact that he was pansexual and loud so they sent him off to the summer camp. Klaus didn't really mind, his parents were assholes

-Five: His parents never wanted him in general, so when they found out about this summer camp, they wasted no time in shipping him off. Just like Klaus, Five didn't care. At the summer camp, he could study without his dad yelling at him "you need to play a sport! You're too skinny!" or his mom telling him "You will never find women with your nose in a book!" In conclusion, Five would rather be at the camp instead of his home

-Ben Akchurin: His mom was always impatient with him saying she didn't have time for him. Practically anything Ben did was wrong in his mother's eyes. She sent him off to the camp because "I don't want to see a disappointment every day."

-Harold Jenkins: Little too crazy for his parents choice

-Eudora Patch: She beat someone up because they were bullying a little kindergartener and that was the last straw for her(she didn't have any other 'straws'). Her parents said she needed to get her act together

-Dave Katz: Same thing as Eudora because they are pure angels. Some kid was harassing a boy because they were wearing feminine attire. So Dave clocked the asshole kid in the face. It wasn't the first time he beat someone up, but it was for a good cause. Every time he beat someone up, it was because he was defending someone.

-Vanya Hargreeves is Reginald's daughter. But Reginald never pays attention to her

-Anyways

-Nobody knows anything about Five. Not even his last name or if he even has a normal first name

-The only thing they know about Five is that he will fight you if you bother him too much

-Klaus is a horrible influence on Ben. But in a good way, I guess

-Since Ben lived under a lot of pressure to be perfect, he never broke rules or did anything fun

-So when Klaus comes into his life, he has a lot of adventures

-Like sneaking out at night and not doing what you were told to do

-Diego snuck his whole fucking knife collection to the summer camp because he really can't live without them

-Eudora wasn't and still isn't amazed by his knife collection no matter how many times he shows her it

-However, she is impressed by his accuracy when he throws the knives

-Harold is lowkey creepy

-He demands to be called Leonard

-Nobody calls him that and avoid him like he's the plague

-And Dave and Klaus have a crush on each other and it's very cute and wholesome

-So Ben and Diego decide to set the two up

-It all works out in the end(but by the time they get together, it's the end of the summer and they have to go back home and they leave each other. It's so sad. BUT WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT)

-Pogo takes them on these hikes and shit that nobody likes except Luther

-Once, Klaus just laid down during the hike and fell asleep. He wasn't about the hikes

-Luther and Allison have this thing going on between them. Nobody cares enough to ask

-And guess what?! Vanya is included!! *clap, clap*

-At first, she was awkward about talking to people, but she got comfortable

-They all steer her away from Harold because they get weird vibes from him

-But they all are good and have together!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of ended this abruptly. If you want a second part, comment. I'm also working on the second part of the power swap chapter.  
> \---  
> Yet again, suggestions are open


	13. songs: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof let's go  
> added some Pink Guy in this. You're welcome

_Diego:_

-Yer Killin' Me ~ Remo Drive

-Can I Call You Tonight? ~ Fuzzybrain

-See You Again ~ Tyler, The Creator 

-Habitual Love ~ Okay Kaya

-Stfu ~ Pink Guy

 

_Klaus:_

-bad guy ~ Billie Eilish 

-Hannah ~ SWMRS

-Hallucinating ~ Elohim

-West Coast ~ Imagine Dragons

-I Wanna Get Better ~ Bleachers

 

_Five:_

-Blood ~ My Chemical Romance

-Let's Kill Tonight ~ Panic! At The Disco

-Scrawny ~ The Wallows

-Dirty Night Clowns ~ Chris Garneau

-Teenagers ~ My Chemical Romance

 

_Ben:_

-listen before i go ~ Billie Eilish

-Yesterday ~ The Beatles

-Ice Cold Pool ~ The Wallows 

-Why Do You Feel So Down ~ Declan McKenna

-Blackbird ~ The Beatles

 

_Vanya:_

-All You Need Is Love ~ The Beatles

-I Love You So ~ The Walters

-Wait By The River ~ Lord Huron

-Gentle Girl ~ Subtle Pride 

-Summer Depression ~ girl in red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should check out the playlist I made. I'm low key proud of it and I'm never proud of anything I do  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1O2MkUmhljzWfmmHD5zRzV


	14. A Five headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a headcanon for our favorite time traveling assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is but it’s something
> 
> Don’t judge me it’s late

So I was thinking what if Five had a panic or anxiety attack??  
Now stick with me here  
But I was thinking, he would calm down by reciting math problems.  
You feel?  
Or someone would say math equations and he would answer them. If somebody else said these equations, they would be way below his level of intelligence, but it would get his mind off of his worries and things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok. Idk what this is. It was just a random ass thought I had and I wanted to share it. 
> 
> Plus I can’t go to sleep because my next door neighbors are deciding to have a yelling match or some shit. But like the tea. Oof one person just yelled “get the fuck outside”(okay?) and then a car zoomed past my house.
> 
> Also listen to my playlist on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/1101emmav/playlist/1O2MkUmhljzWfmmHD5zRzV?si=icCB_FkdT9OHYkaHKWuDzw


	15. music pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> music is my personality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry about not posting anything in like a whole ass year. idk man.  
> you see, i'm doing another music chapter because i have no ideas nor motivation.   
> SO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> it'd be really helpful is you guys commented ideas or sum

**Luther:**

Ivy - Frank Ocean

When Did We Stop - New Move

Loving Is Easy - Rex Orange County 

 

**Diego:**

I Miss You So - Salami Rose Joe Louis

Mom - broox

Fancy Shoes - The Walters

 

**Allison:**

prom dress - mxmtoon

Girlie - Alexandra Savior

Run the World (Girls) - Beyonce

 

**Klaus:**

The Less I Know the Better - Tame Impala

Soda - Nothing But Thieves

Be Your Own 3am - Adult Mom

 

**Five:**

Cool and Refreshing - Florist

Siren 042 - Lala Lala, WHY?

My Neighbor Is a Drug Dealer - Beagles

 

**Ben:**

Sad - Alexander 23

All Die Young - Smith Westerns

Tommy's Party - Peach Pit

 

**Vanya:**

Young - Frankie Cosmos

I Want To Break Free - Queen

Trees - Twenty One Pilots

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me ideas please  
> \--  
> i also see Ben as a Frank Ocean fan and you can't tell me otherwise. I also see Vanya as a Dodie fan

**Author's Note:**

> Again idk what this isssssssssss  
> ok bye


End file.
